


Yugi vs the Lost Boys

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [12]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Caves, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Hypnotism, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Magic, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Song: The Thunder Rolls, Summer Vacation, Vampire Heroes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Yugi is in Santa Carla for a vacation. What happens when he meets the Lost Boys, or when Yami takes over? Well, one never knows, of course...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped by the Lost Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Here’s a new crossover story I cooked up. This one’s an Alternate Universe, and it’s between The Lost Boys and the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. In this story, Yugi meets the Lost Boys. Can he escape from them, or will they finally have his soul? This story takes place in 2008. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Joel Schumacher (also a genius) and the geniuses at Warner Bros own The Lost Boys. The lyrics to Running from this Nightmare by Tuesday Knight belong with their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi has an encounter with David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko...

Yugi Vs the Lost Boys

It was nighttime. In Santa Carla, California, things were different at night. But they were also deadly. It was true that Santa Carla had gained a reputation as the “Murder Capital of the World”. Every night, some people would go missing, never to be seen again. And there were some mysterious deaths, too.

Another thing about Santa Carla was the enigmatic biker gang. They were these four guys. But they weren’t just any group of bikers. For one thing, they were never seen in the daytime and only came out at night.

Of course, the shocking thing was that if one was foolish enough to cross them, then they would wind up missing.

However, all that was about to change one night in Santa Carla… or was it?

Tonight was a warm summer night in Santa Carla. It was the place to be. The boardwalk was all lit up, and the youth were able to wile away the hours of the night having fun.

At the moment, fifteen-year-old Yugi Moto, with amethyst eyes that held an innocence that was said to be childlike, and red, yellow and black hair shaped like lightning bolts, was walking through the crowded amusement park. He was wearing blue pants, a black T-shirt covered by a blue jacket, and white shoes. Right now, though, he was feeling very lonely. He hoped that by coming to the park, and losing himself in the crowd and noise, he would feel so much better.

After a while of getting pushed around by tourists and things like that, he decided to go to the beach. As he headed to the sand, he wasn’t aware of the cold blue eyes that followed his small figure.

David was sitting on his motorcycle with his buddies near the beach. Sometimes they liked to come to the beach and relax. Tonight was one of those nights.

“All right boys, let’s…” David never finished what he was saying. His attention was shifted to a young boy in blue jeans and a black T-shirt covered by a blue jacket. He walked right past them and into the sand. As he was sitting down, David and the others observed him from the distance.

“Look at him,” said Marko. “Isn’t he beautiful?”

“Hmm… he is,” said David.

“And,” said Paul, “he’s so young and neat, like a book of poetry that’s spotless with no dust anywhere.”

“Paul, you could be right,” said Dwayne.

“I,” said David, drawing himself up, “know just what he needs right now.”

He then walked over to the boy, who was too far gone in watching the stars. David knew that mortals were never able to hear a vampire when they were sneaking up on them.

Yugi was so lost in the stars and finding them so pretty.“I wish I could stay here forever,” he said. But he didn’t know he spoke out loud.

David reached out his hand, smirking…

Suddenly Yugi felt a hand around his neck. He yelped when the hand released him and jumped to his feet.

“A little jumpy tonight, my dear Yugi?” The voice was calm and amused.

Yugi turned around very slowly. When he laid eyes on the owner of the voice, he gasped. It was a man wearing a black trenchcoat, black T-shirt, black pants and black boots. He had blue eyes and blond hair that was short in the front and long in the back.  
“Uh, hi,” said Yugi.

David smiled. “Hello, Yugi,” he replied.

Yugi looked puzzled. “How do you know my name?”

David replied, “I knew your name because it’s in your mind.”

Yugi began to back away. Unfortunately, he bumped into someone from behind.

“Hello, Yugi. My name’s Dwayne.”

Dwayne smiled as Yugi turned to face him. He had dark eyes with a serious expression and midnight black locks. He was wearing a necklace of jumbled pieces — was that supposedly a rat skull — no shirt, and a beat-up leather jacket with jeans.

“You are so beautiful,” purred Dwayne, placing a hand on Yugi’s cheek.

“Your hands!” Yugi said fearfully.

“Cold as death?” said David casually. Yugi nodded.

Then two others appeared — one on Yugi’s left and the other on his right.

“Y-Yes,” said Yugi. He looked around at the four boys surrounding him. “But-but why-? Who are you guys?”

David explained, “We’re the Lost Boys, Yugi. I’m the leader, of course.”

He pointed to the one on the right. “That’s Paul.”

A lanky, sharp-faced guy with a mane of dirty blonde hair grinned at Yugi. He was wearing a fishnet shirt under a black tux coat complete with tails, and really, really tight white jeans.

“And that’s Marko.” David pointed to the one on the left.

Another blonde standing next to Paul also gave Yugi a grin. He had a cherub-like face, and was wearing a white shirt covered by a patchwork jacket and chaps.

“I had a vision of your arrival here in Santa Carla,” purred Dwayne. “I can see into the future.”

Yugi was starting to feel uncomfortable. All he wanted was to go someplace for a vacation. Relax. Get some fresh air. Recharge his creative batteries. And of course, clear his head. It was just his luck that, out of all the places he could’ve picked, he had to choose Santa Carla.

And they call it ‛the Murder Capital of the World’, too!

“You are a vision. You are a very pretty boy,” said David, smirking.

Paul then bent down behind Yugi. He reached up and wrapped his hand around Yugi’s neck, bent his head and licked it. Yugi shivered, and before he knew what was going to happen, faces swirled, and there was blackness, screeching, bat wings and laughter. David picked him up, and they flew off to their cave…

_Darkness strikes, once again_  
_I’m all alone, it feels like the end_  
_He walks with me while I sleep_  
_It’s like a heart attack on a one way street_  
_I can’t sleep tonight ‛cause I gotta run, gotta hide_

_Running, running from this nightmare_  
_I turn around, but there’s no one there_  
_And I’m running, running from this nightmare_  
_Running, running from this nightmare_

_One way out, not this time_  
_I’ve seen you before inside my mind_  
_My heart beats faster with every step_  
_I’m not afraid of you, you haven’t gotten me yet_  
_I can’t sleep tonight ‛cause, I gotta run, gotta hide_  
_And I’m running, running from this nightmare_  
_I turn around, but there’s no one there_  
_And, I’m running, running from this nightmare_  
_Running, running from this nightmare..._

_This nightmare…_

Yugi woke up, his head pounding like a jackhammer. He looked around. He was lying on a bed with sheets draped around it. Everything was dark, and he guessed he was in a cave of some kind.

 _What happened?_ he wondered. Then it came back to him, and he shivered.

He had been kidnapped by the Lost Boys…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated... :)


	2. Enter Yami Yugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys encounter Yugi's alter ego, Yami...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of Yugi vs the Lost Boys...

**Previously...**

Yugi woke up, his head pounding like a jackhammer. He looked around. He was lying on a bed with sheets draped around it. Everything was dark, and he guessed he was in a cave of some kind.

 _What happened?_ he thought. Then it came back to him, and he shivered.

He had been kidnapped by the Lost Boys…

* * *

_Every time our eyes meet_  
_This feeling inside me_  
_Is almost more than I can take_  
_Baby when you touch me_  
_I can feel how much you love me_  
_And it just blows me away_  
_I’ve never been this close to anyone or anything_  
_I can hear your thoughts_  
_I can see your dreams_

_I don’t know how you do what you do_  
_I’m so in love with you,_  
_it just keeps getting better_  
_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
_with you by my side_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Every little thing that you do_  
_Baby I’m amazed by you_  
~Lonestar, **Amazed**

The Boys had just finished eating and were heading back to the cave via motorcycles. It was, in their view, a great way to travel. When they stopped outside the cave, David spoke.  
“Let’s check on Yugi, and then try to drink some of his blood.”

Marko and Paul looked at each other.

“David,” said Paul, “we just ate already. Besides, I prefer talking with Yugi any night. And that hairstyle of his — I haven’t seen anything like that previously.” He looked serious as he spoke — an all-time first for him.

“I agree,” said Marko. “After all, he is innocent, and he is kind of cool. Plus, we need a little brother in our family.”

“Marko’s right,” said Dwayne. “Yugi sure is one of a kind. He sure is something special, he is.”

* * *

Yugi lay on the bed for quite some time. Suddenly he pricked up his ears as David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko appeared.

“Hey there, Yugi!” Paul laughed, his chocolate orbs sparkling. Apparently he’d had a good time on the Boardwalk. “How’s it going?”

“Fine,” Yugi replied.

Marko sensed something was wrong with the teen. “Is something bugging you, Yugi?” he asked.

“No, I’m fine,” Yugi insisted.

Then David appeared, his blue eyes gleaming. “That’s good,” he said, sounding all casual.

Dwayne nodded. “It is,” he said, sounding all solemn. His raven hair gleamed in the shadows.

All four of the Boys eyed Yugi hungrily. They hadn’t had someone like him for so long. Being vampires, they usually would pick and choose with their prey.

Yugi was scared. What if they drained him of all his blood, and then took his soul away from him? Or worse — what if they took his innocence and converted him into what they were themselves?

He didn’t want that. He wanted to remain human. He wanted to stay innocent. But then he remembered something he’d read in a book a few weeks before: _Innocence never lasts._

He closed his eyes and his last thought was, _Well, I guess there’s only one thing to do. There’s only one person I’ll have to call on._

Then as all four of them bared their fangs and bent to Yugi’s throat, an invisible crimson angry aura — the kind only he could see — took over him. He saw red in his vision, and then finally blacked out.

And that’s when it happened.

A golden glow surrounded his body. David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko hid their eyes and backed away as the glow continued to brighten. Being vampires, they disliked light in any shape, size, color or form.

For a few moments the cave was as bright as the brightest sun. Finally the glow lessened, and then disappeared altogether.

Then, when David, Paul, Marko and Dwayne were sure it was safe for them to look, they looked over at the place where Yugi was. However, they instead got the shock of the century.

This person looked like Yugi... but not exactly like him. His features were sharper, more defined. His body was leaner, a little taller but not much, yet at the same time, somewhat muscled. His hair was wilder, his golden bangs like lightening. His scarlet eyes seemed to hold hypnotic warmth in them.

“You’re not Yugi,” said David.

The man — if a man he was — simply smiled as he rose into the air and crossed his legs like a monk in meditation. “No, I am not.” His crimson eyes gleamed and sparkled with amusement in the darkness. Apparently, as he was able to see in the nighttime, the forms of the four boys were pretty easy to make out.

“Then who the heck are you, man?” asked Paul.

Yami smiled. He had been asked this question dozens of times. Often wanting to keep his identity a secret, he called himself Yugi. But this time he felt that being honest was important.

“I am a creature that man has seen before. I am a man that baffles even the wisest of men. Some have sighed to name me lover. Most call me an immortal. Moreover, some call me a James Bond. Even though I am not a secret agent, I do remind a person of one.

“Finally, I’ve been called many things through the ages — Pharaoh, Yu-Gi-Oh — and I’m also called… Yami.”

He caught the confused expressions on their faces. Obviously they had never been to Japan or studied Japanese. He had, as he was able to adapt very quickly to his surroundings no matter where he was. It was a part of him.

“It means ‛dark’ in Japanese,” he explained.

“Really? Japanese?” said David. “I see.”

Yami nodded. “I sense you’re seeking something very rare... and very important.” His smirk became wider. “However, I warn you — tread cautiously. I will not allow any harm to come to the boy whose vessel I share. My Shadow Powers are very powerful.”

David and the others nodded in agreement. “We will, uh, Your Majesty,” said Paul. Then as though he suddenly realized what he just said, he closed his mouth, waiting for Yami’s anger.

But to Paul’s and the others’ surprise, Yami chuckled. “ ‛Your Majesty’,” he said, smiling now. “I haven’t heard that one in ages.

“But, hey,” he added, “I am royalty.”

He then landed catlike on the floor and turned to the entrance of the cave, and then snapped his fingers. Suddenly all four vampires were tied up with magical ropes that, even with their combined vampire strength, they were unable to break.

“What the hey-? I’m stuck!” snapped David angrily.

“Us too!” growled Paul.

“Now,” Yami turned to the gang, “I want you to leave Yugi alone. I make it a point to go through with my threats, and what happened just now is a preview of what I’ll do to you if you ever come near Yugi again. Got it?”

They nodded. As they had just experienced something completely unnatural — even for them — they learned a good lesson about Yami. They had been warned about him before from the other vampires they had met a few weeks ago.

Never let yourself become a target of Yugi’s alter-ego, Yami. His Shadow Powers are pretty strong. If you do, you pay the consequences.

Then Yami snapped his fingers again, and this time, shadows appeared and dragged the Boys down into the earthy floor of the cave.

“Now to find these other vampires,” he said as he headed out of the cave. The only sounds outside were the sounds of the Boardwalk, the low winds, and the dark laughter rising in his throat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you like this chapter! Now, Yami will be in control of Yugi’s body, as I kind of like it that way. And as for “the other vampires”, I’ll make that up as I go along. Plus, as this is an AU, Yugi still has the Millennium Puzzle, and often lets Yami take control of his body. Oh, don’t worry, though — the Boys aren’t dead. Yami just used his Shadow Powers to pacify them from warning the other vampires about him.


	3. On the Boardwalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami finds two vampires and gives them what-for before killing them in his own way...

**Previously...**

_He then landed catlike on the floor and turned to the entrance of the cave, and then snapped his fingers. Suddenly all four vampires were tied up with magical ropes that, even with their combined vampire strength, they were unable to break._

_“What the hey-? I’m stuck!” snapped David angrily._

_“Us too!” growled Paul._

_“Now,” Yami turned to the gang, “I want you to leave Yugi alone. I make it a point to go through with my threats, and what happened just now is a preview of what I’ll do to you if you ever come near Yugi again. Got it?”_

_They nodded. As they had just experienced something completely unnatural — even for them — they learned a good lesson about Yami. They had been warned about him before from the other vampires they had met a few weeks ago._

_Never let yourself become a target of Yugi’s alter-ego, Yami. His Shadow Powers are pretty strong. If you do, you pay the consequences._

_Then Yami snapped his fingers again, and this time, shadows appeared and dragged the Boys down into the earthy floor of the cave._

_“Now to find these other vampires,” he said as he headed out of the cave. The only sounds outside were the sounds of the Boardwalk, the low winds, and the dark laughter rising in his throat..._

* * *

 

_I am so high, I can hear heaven_   
_I am so high, I can hear heaven_   
_Oh but heaven, no heaven don’t hear me_

_And they say that a hero can save us_   
_I’m not gonna stand here and wait_   
_I’ll hold on to the wings of the eagles,_   
_Watch as we all fly away_

_Someone told me love would all save us_   
_But how could that be_   
_Look what love gave us_   
_A world full of killing and blood-spilling_   
_That world never came_

_And they say that a hero could save us_   
_I’m not gonna stand here and wait_   
_I’ll hold onto the wings of the eagles_   
_Watch as we all fly away_

_(Instrumental)_

_Now that the world isn’t ending,_   
_It’s love that I’m sending to you._   
_It isn’t the love of a hero,_   
_and that’s why I fear it won’t do_

_And they say that a hero could save us_   
_I’m not gonna stand here and wait_   
_I hold onto the wings of the eagles_   
_Watch as we all fly away_

_And they’re watching us (watching us)_   
_Watching us (watch as we all)_   
_Fly away, yeah_   
_And they’re watching us (watching us)_   
_Watching us (watch as we all)_   
_Fly away!_

_Yeah, yeah_  
 _Whoa, whoa…_  
~Nickelback, **Hero**

  
_Backstroke lover always hidin’ neath the cover_  
 _Till I talked to your daddy he say_  
 _He said you ain’t seen nothing_  
 _‛till you’re down on a muffin_  
 _Then you’re sure to be a-changin’ your ways_

_I met a cheerleader, was a real young bleeder_  
 _All the times I can reminisce_  
 _‛cause the best thing lovin’_  
 _With her sister and her cousin_  
 _Only started with a little kiss, like this!_  
~Aerosmith, **Walk This Way**

It was another night in the city of Santa Carla, California. And on the Boardwalk there was something for everyone of all ages, shapes and sizes. Carnival rides. The tasty food. And the best part was, it was summer.

Plus, after the heat of the day, the night came as a welcome relief to all. After all, when one was in Santa Carla, one sometimes had adventures. And there were surprises as well — sometimes even more than once.

Of course, Yami knew all this. As he was walking along the Boardwalk, he also noticed that he was drawing a lot of appreciative looks from all the women that stopped and turned to look at him, as well as looks of intriguement from the men. He even heard the whispers among them as they would turn to him, and then chat with each other.

_“He looks so cool, and so cute too!”_

_“I wish I had a boyfriend like him!”_

_“Ooh, I can imagine him as kind of like the late great Rudolph Valentino in the 1920 silent film **The Sheik**. He would definitely make Rudy proud.”_

_“I agree. I remember reading on Wikipedia about Rudolph Valentino. In an interview, women said that they found Rudolph ‛triumphantly seductive’ and that he ‛puts the love-making of the average husband or sweetheart into discard as tame, flat, and unimpassioned’. Maybe Yami’s like that as well personality-wise!”_

Yami was seemingly indifferent to all the looks he got. But he smiled to himself anyway. After all, he too had read about Rudolph Valentino, who had been the first celebrity to be called a “sex symbol”, and had also been called “the Latin Lover”.

Yami knew all this, as he was the type of guy that would read from many books on a certain subject to get some information and to learn about some things. That was the way he was.

_Now to look for those other vampires..._

He looked up and grinned as he saw two vampires — male by their dress and looks — sitting by a bonfire at the beach. One vampire had green eyes and black hair, and wore a black long-sleeved shirt, a red jeans jacket, blue jeans and white Converses. The other had blue eyes and red hair, and wore a white T-shirt covered by a blue jeans jacket, black slacks and black penny loafers.

 _Perfect,_ Yami thought. _Just who I’m looking for..._

“Hello, boys,” he said just as they looked up and then, upon seeing him, exchanged shocked looks with each other.

“We’d better get out of here,” said one vampire, and his companion nodded as they scrambled to their feet.

But Yami was too quick for them. Instantly, he chanted a few words out loud in Egyptian, and they suddenly found themselves frozen to the sand. Then Yami began to speak, and the vampires had no choice but to listen, even as they struggled against his bonds and Shadow magic.

Smirking at the same time, he then hissed in French, _“Je vous détestez les vampires! Prendre la vie de l’innocent, quand on doit être drainant le sang des méchants! Je te méprise.”_ (1)

“But... but Yami-!” began one vampire.

However, Yami whipped a switchblade out of thin air and hissed at him, “Be silent!”

Then, after the other vampire pleaded for his life, Yami hissed some more in French, _“Vous plaidez pour cela? Vous allez dans drainant la force de vie des jeunes femmes et les enfants simplement parce que vous ne trouvez pas une personne méchante de boirele sang de.”_ (2)

Then, Yami got right to work. First he slashed the throat of the first vampire, letting the blood stain his hands, and then dumped him into the ocean. Then he went for the other vampire and repeated the same process.

Finally, his work was finished, and, a sadistic grin forming on his face, Yami then lifted his switchblade to his face and smiled.

The blade was all bloody, so he then cleaned it off in the ocean, and then after folding up the blade, put it back in his pocket.

Soon, he came back to the cave, where David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko were still magically tied up.

Paul’s eyes widened upon seeing the blood on Yami’s hands. “Man, what happened to you?” he asked. “Did you get into a bloody fight or something?”

“I guess you could say that, yes,” Yami replied calmly, and then, much to the shock of the boys, lifted one hand to his mouth and began to clean the blood off by licking it with his red tongue, and then repeating the process with the other hand.

After licking his lips clean, Yami then said (after lifting the magical binding spell while still keeping a casual tone of voice), “So, you boys hungry?”

The boys looked at each other. Now that Yami mentioned it, they **were** hungry; it had been quite a while since they had eaten.

When they nodded, Yami narrowed his eyes and then said, “But no feeding on innocent people. Got it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Means: “I detest you vampires! Taking the life of the innocent, when you should be draining the blood of the wicked. I despise you.”
> 
> (2) “You plead for that? You go around draining the blood of innocent women and children just because you cannot find a wicked person to drain blood from.”
> 
> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


	4. Changing Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami explains why he wants the Lost Boys to only feed on those who deserve to be killed by vampire heroes and heroines.. :)

**Previously...**

_Then, Yami got right to work. First he slashed the throat of the first vampire, letting the blood stain his hands, and then dumped him into the ocean. Then he went for the other vampire and repeated the same process._

_Finally, his work was finished, and, a sadistic grin forming on his face, Yami then lifted his switchblade to his face and smiled._

_The blade was all bloody, so he then cleaned it off in the ocean, and then after folding up the blade, put it back in his pocket._

_Soon, he came back to the cave, where David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko were still magically tied up._

_Paul’s eyes widened upon seeing the blood on Yami’s hands. “Man, what happened to you?” he asked. “Did you get into a bloody fight or something?”_

_“I guess you could say that, yes,” Yami replied calmly, and then, much to the shock of the boys, lifted one hand to his mouth and began to clean the blood off by licking it with his red tongue, and then repeating the process with the other hand._

_After licking his lips clean, Yami then said (after lifting the magical binding spell while still keeping a casual tone of voice), “So, you boys hungry?”_

_The boys looked at each other. Now that Yami mentioned it, they **were** hungry; it had been quite a while since they had eaten. _

_When they nodded, Yami narrowed his eyes and then said, “But no feeding on innocent people. Got it?”_

* * *

_Three thirty in the morning_  
_Not a soul in sight_  
_The city’s lookin’ like a ghost town_  
_On a moonless summer night_

_Raindrops on the windshield_  
_There’s a storm moving in_  
_He’s headin’ back from somewhere_  
_That he never should have been_

_And the thunder rolls_  
_And the thunder rolls_

_Every light is burnin’_  
_In a house across town_  
_She’s pacin’ by the telephone_  
_In her faded flannel gown_

_Askin’ for a miracle_  
_Hopin’ she’s not right_  
_Prayin’ it’s the weather_  
_That’s kept him out all night_

_And the thunder rolls_  
_And the thunder rolls_

_The thunder rolls_  
_And the lightnin’ strikes_  
_Another love grows cold_  
_On a sleepless night_

_As the storm blows on_  
_Out of control_  
_Deep in her heart_  
_The thunder rolls_

_She’s waitin’ by the window_  
_When he pulls into the drive_  
_She rushes out to hold him_  
_Thankful he’s alive_

_But on the wind and rain_  
_A strange new perfume blows_  
_And the lightnin’ flashes in her eyes_  
_And he knows that she knows_

_And the thunder rolls_  
_And the thunder rolls_

_The thunder rolls_  
_And the lightnin’ strikes_  
_Another love grows cold_  
_On a sleepless night_

_As the storm blows on_  
_Out of control_  
_Deep in her heart_  
_The thunder rolls_  
~Garth Brooks, **The Thunder Rolls**

David, Paul, Marko and Dwayne exchanged a puzzled look with each other that said, _No feeding on innocent people...? Why?_

Reading their thoughts, Yami smiled and said, “Well, since you asked, I’ll tell. You see, if I was a vampire, I would choose to be one of the good ones — preying on evil people such as muggers, child traffickers, child rapists and pedophiles... you know, people who can never be, as you say, ‘rehabilitated.’

“Innocent people,” Yami went on, “such as men, women and children who are innocent, deserve to live long and healthy lives. That’s why I would prefer to feed on evil people, as they deserve to die from my bite.”

When Yami finished, David then spoke up. “Uh, Your Majesty,” he said, “why do you not want to feed on the blood of innocent people?”

Yami smirked, his crimson eyes glowing like red jewels, embers and fire in the shadows.

“You know why,” he replied as he licked his mouth.

* * *

Yami, David, Paul, Dwayne and Marko were flying in the sky high above the Boardwalk to the beach.

Dwayne, Paul and Marko looked at each other, still confused as to why Yami would feed only on evil people, even though he had explained to them once more. David, however, liked the idea after giving it a lot of thought.

Yami, smirking still, had already sensed an evil person, hiding deep in the crowds of people, and had picked him out for his new victim. His fangs were itching to pierce the skin of the evil person’s throat. His eyes still glowed red at the thought of all that crimson life force running down the victim’s skin and then flowing into his mouth and down his own throat in a river-like fashion.

He then whispered so that only the boys could hear, “Blood will flow.”

Soon, they landed gracefully on the sands of the beach, and Yami focused on where his prey could be found. He soon found him sitting by a campfire, and smiled while peeking over what looked like a sand dune, while the boys were right next to him. _Perfect. Soon he will know what it means to release the animal that sleeps inside a man until it awakens upon hearing what mortals call ‛the call of the wild’, and listens for it while hunting,_ Yami thought, his dark smile widening across his face.

Of course, the boys had caught the thought, and looked at each other as though to say, _“What the heck does he mean by ‛the call of the wild’?”_

“Oh, you’ll see,” said Yami as he turned to them, and they were surprised. Apparently, Yami had something up his proverbial sleeve.

With that, as the boys watched, Yami got to his feet and then headed over to where his prey was sitting, unaware that he was being watched..

* * *

“You shouldn’t be out here alone.”

The man yelped and turned to find the source of the voice. When he saw who it was, he was surprised. It was a man wearing a black T-shirt with a blue coat over it, black jeans and black boots. His eyes were like hypnotic crimson jewels, and his tri-colored hair was shaped like lightning bolts. The man tried to make his breathing slow down and his heart rate go back to normal.

“You frightened me,” he said.

Yami smiled. “Sorry. Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be at home?” he asked this time.

“I’m fine, really. It’s just that I wanted some time to myself, of course.”

Suddenly he felt something slam into him and the next thing he knew, he was being held captive on the sandy beach. The man gazed up into Yami’s now blood red eyes as his heart sped up. He was sure Yami could hear it; it pounded in his ears.

“I somehow doubt that,” Yami said. “You see, I happen to be a vampire.”

Confusion appeared on the man’s face before he then said, “I think you need help. Or rather, you need to be locked up in the mental institution.”

Yami shook his head. This mortal — such a simpleton. Always believing that his kind were nothing more than fairy tales. Just made-up stories, myths told around campfires as legends for fun. Fictional. No wonder the power of the vampire was people never believing in him anyway...

“Do you want proof?” he asked, surprised when the man suddenly went all numb and could only nod, but still not believing him.

“Here’s your proof,” Yami then muttered quietly in reply, letting the tiny transformation begin. Moving his tongue out of the way, Yami felt his canines grow about half an inch more, the sharp points just barely hitting his bottom lip. Smirking so that his top row of teeth showed, he was pleased to find his victim now very scared.

“Let go! Let go of me!” the man screamed, and then squirmed, but it wasn’t any use. Yami had pinned his body to the sand with his own. His victim was beyond scared now; he was absolutely petrified.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Yami laughed. Tears leaked out of his victim’s eyes. He was so scared. He let out a cry of dismay as Yami’s lips came down on his own. The man’s mind shut down. _He’s going to rape me!_ he thought as the former Pharaoh trailed his hands down his sides, only to pull away at the last second.

“Please.. let me go,” the man whimpered. He was crying now. Yami leaned down and licked a few tears away. Then he let go of one of his victim’s hands, placing it in his other hand to hold his arms above his head with one hand, and used his free hand to stroke the man’s cheek.

The man whimpered again; he was so afraid. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He wanted to be safe at home in his own bed, under his blankets, hidden from this mad man. He tried to look away, but Yami forced his head back.

He had been stalking this evil man for a while now and had decided two days ago that he would make this man pay for his crimes. In Ancient Egypt, when he was Pharaoh, such crimes wouldn’t be tolerated. Those who perpetuated such crimes would’ve been tossed into the dungeon.

Yami then tilted the man’s head back and sank his fangs into the man’s throat. This time his victim let out a pained scream and tried to get away. However, Yami’s hold was too strong.

Yami drank greedily, the taste of the man’s blood driving him insane. His victim tasted just how Yami had thought — like the sweetest wine and the finest honey with a small blend of sugar. He couldn’t help but smile as he drank.

The man hated this feeling. It was like having your insides sucked out. He could feel his tears well up in his eyes again, but he barely felt them fall. There was an exploding pain in his neck, and that was all he was aware of, besides the arms that were holding him up. He felt weaker and weaker the more blood he lost. He didn’t understand why this was happening to him. Why did he have such rotten luck? Was he cursed or something? He didn’t know. All he knew was that he just wanted it to end, to die...

Yami drank until his victim fell limp into his arms, drained, and then pulled away and wiped his mouth clean of blood. Then, after letting the body drop, he then headed back to where the boys were waiting using his vampire speed.

The scene he found made Yami smile to himself. David was busy feeding on a man — about forty-two years of age and who he knew to be a pedophile. Paul and Marko were each feeding on the pedophile’s colleagues. Dwayne was sitting on a rock, having already fed on a man he knew was abusive and heartless to his colleagues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
